


A tale of your lips on mine

by UselessSidecharacter



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, i guess?, i really don’t know how to tag this?, its just an idea I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: The story of Kristen and Tracker’s relationship could be told as the tale of five kisses, each one life changing and, in their own way, perfect.
Relationships: Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A tale of your lips on mine

The story of Kristen and Tracker’s relationship could be told as the tale of five kisses, each one life changing and, in their own way, perfect.

Their first kiss was a chaotic, colossal fuckup which embarrassed both of them for weeks after; their first kiss was when Tracker leaned forwards and kissed the cute girl she’d been talking about God with for the past hour or so and had been staring at the lips of for the past fifty five minutes. She hadn’t planned on it; it wasn’t supposed to be some big romantic thing; she just couldn’t stop herself from sliding in close and tenderly pressing their lips together.

Their first kiss was when Kristen freaked out after the super-cool girl she’d been talking to swooped in and kissed her. In the moment she freaked out; her brain exploding madly, although her shock was overturned when the club interrupted into a giant werewolf vs Vampire fight. But looking back, Kristen hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the girl; couldn’t forget the feeling of her lips on hers, couldn’t forget the smell of her hair or how cute she looked in the wolf shirt. That kiss flipped a switch in her head and she realised a part of her which she’d ignored for years.

  
  
  


The second kiss was after a date, it hadn’t been anything special: they’d gone out to see a film at the cinema. It hadn’t even been that good; but when they walked, blinking, out into the sunny day Tracker had been talking angrily about how bad the representation of werewolves was in mainstream film and suddenly, Kristen couldn’t rip her eyes from her lips and the next instant she kissed her. They hadn’t really kissed before then; this was Kristen’s first relationship and she wasn’t sure if she should rush into anything which obviously Tracker had understood and respected .

It wasn’t the most skilled or romantic kiss ever, especially with Tracker being mid-rant but the only thought on Kristen’s mind was:

_ Fuck, why haven’t we been doing this all the time? _

After a moment of shock Tracker wrapped her girlfriend up in her arms and kissed her back.

  
  
  


The third kiss was when Tracker came back from Fallinel, they hadn’t seen each other or even spoken in months; and before she’d gone their relationship hadn’t been in the most stable place. They were both worried about seeing the other again; had it been too long? Had they lost their spark? Would they feel the same way about each other as they had before?

The moment that they saw each other all their fears dropped away and then Tracker’s bag was on the floor and her arms were about Kristen’s shoulders; their lips coming together in a passionate, tender kiss which somehow seemed to express all their concerns and, at the same time, dismiss them. That embrace was so warm, so comforting that no words were needed for a good few minutes.

  
  
  


The fourth kiss was in the rain; they hadn’t been supposed to be in the rain and to be honest Kristen was very angry about the whole thing; all she’d wanted was this  _ one  _ day to go smoothly but apparently that was too much to ask for.

The problems had started before they even left the house with Kristen trying, and failing, to conceal the cold she was coming down with. When Tracker picked up on her girlfriend’s hoarse voice and stuffy nose she’d tried insisting that they stayed home and watched a film instead of going out to dinner. But Kristen had been more insistent. This was going to go perfectly, it  _ was _ .

The bad luck had continued when they arrived at the restaurant and found it was closed, no explanation: it just wasn’t open. Kristen, at that point almost screamed in frustration, she’d spent hours deciding on the perfect restaurant for tonight and had gotten a reservation weeks ago.

But no, she wasn’t going to let today beat her, instead of a romantic, expensive meal they’d get some takeaway or something, just as good right?

A while later the two of them were sat on a bench eating some hotdogs they’d bought from a fairly gross cart, but they were nice enough. Just when Kristen was beginning to finally convince herself that this was going well the heavens opened.

This wasn’t some light drizzle or even something which could be described as torrential; it felt like a bottomless bucket of water was being poured on them and Kristen could have cried, turning to see Tracker she felt her breath catch, seeing her girlfriend laughing as they were both drenched. 

With a sigh at how badly tonight was going; Kristen tossed the remains of her soggy hotdog into a bin and slid off the bench. Onto one knee, pulling the box she’d been awkwardly touching in her pocket for the past couple of hours.

Despite the fact that almost everything had gone just as badly as possible it was somehow perfect. At first Tracker’s face was one of complete shock which scared Kristen for a fraction of a second; but as soon as she started speaking Tracker cut her off, nodding frantically and yelling over the deafening sound of the rain:

“Yes!”

An instant later and Tracker had joined Kristen in the waterlogged ground and wrapped her arms about her joyfully before pulling back and allowing Kristen to push the beautiful black ring, which was shaped like a tree’s branch, onto her finger, the white moonstone crystal glinting slightly in the light of the street lamps.

After a few moments of speechless silence they both laughed and simultaneously moved forward into a tender kiss, the rain forgotten.

  
  


The fifth kiss was possibly their ten thousandth kiss, or even hundred thousandth; yet it was able to leave almost all of them far behind; they had barely waited for the ‘You May now kiss’ to move in and press their lips together in one of those perfect, time stopping moments where everything seems to slow and you don’t want it to speed up again because the moment is so perfect you never want to leave it. 

After what could have been an hour for all either of them knew, Tracker and Kristen pulled away, only slightly though. The applause of their friends and family, which had been muffled by how preoccupied they’d been, rang in their ears, making them blush before Kristen grinned giddily and kissed Tracker once more.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated


End file.
